Just For Now
by TakeSomethingLiterally
Summary: Numbuh 5 is really tired, and Cree wants a fight anyway. But for once, things get a little more serious. Just some Cree/Abigail Sistership!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KND or any of its characters. I also do not own a mustard gun, but that would be the most awesome thing EVER.**

**Enjoy my fic!**

* * *

Numbuh 5 was tired. Numbuh 1 had ordered her to do a close research on some teenagers near Sector V's Three House and then report back to the Moon Base. So she spent four days following the teens and sleeping in Numbuh 86's house, which was near their base, but they didn't find anything at all. Not to mention Numbuh 86's obsessive behaviour was driving her crazy. It was a frustrating mission.

Everything she wanted to do now was to sleep in her own comfortable bed and think of what to say to Numbuh 1 after she returned to the Three House.

Abby got home barely awake. She's passed the last days hyper on sugar to keep her eyes open during the mission, but her energy stock had run out.

"I'm home…" She mumbled to anybody who was close enough to hear.

Numbuh 5 walked upstairs slowly, rubbing her eyes to stop herself from falling asleep right there. Finally Abigail reached her room and opened the door. Normally she would look out for traps since Cree, her teenager sister, lived in the same house as her, but today she was too wasted to think about any security measures.

"Oof!" She let her body fall over the bed, closing her eyes.

All that could be heard in the room was Numbuh 5's heavy breathing. The birds outdoors also helped her sleep come faster. There were rays of sun dropping their golden color through the window and the sound of the TV could be heard downstairs. Her father was probably watching the news like always.

Suddenly there was a soft _creeeak _on the door. If she was herself, Numbuh 5 would have snapped her eyes open and rolled to the floor immediately. But her body wasn't even obeying anymore. So she would have to do something more risky. She slid a hand carefully to her back pocket. Thankfully she was still awake.

A shadow covered Abigail's motionless body. Then hands reached out for her and grabbed her shoulders. At the same time she was lifted up, Abby took off her mustard gun and pointed to the person who had just grabbed her.

"Not so fast, sis."

Cree was surprised for a moment, but then started to laugh.

"You really think I'm _that _stupid, Abby?"

Numbuh 5 sighed. Her body wouldn't handle a fight right now and Cree probably knew that.

"I know you're not."

The teenager didn't show any bigger emotions.

"What's wrong with you? You look really tired." Cree spoke with a smirk. Numbuh 5 suddenly looked into her eyes.

"It looks like you haven't slept for… I don't know, four days or something." Continued Cree. Abby frowned. She knew…?

Then she realized. That mission was just the bait for her. Her sister wanted to make her tired enough so then she could strike when she was down. And it worked.

Numbuh 5 snapped and managed to jump off Cree's hands. The teenager clenched her teeth and put on her armor. A couple of seconds after, she jumped up after Abigail. The KND operative ran to the door, but Cree shot a metal boomerang from her fists, making the door close with a _BLAM!_

Numbuh 5 frowned and looked around quickly, looking for options. Her weapon was probably unloaded, so she threw it on the floor. Her head was spinning and she started to get too dizzy to even stand still. Cree ran towards her, but Abby was quicker and rolled to the other side. There was a bathroom in her room and she was near it.

She didn't think twice and turned around fast, closing and locking the bathroom's door. Cree immediately slammed her foot into it, trying to break open.

"Open up!" She yelled.

Abigail breathed heavily, in panic. The door would never hold long enough for her to escape through the small window above the shower.

Her head started to hurt a lot all of a sudden and the bathroom began spinning. The combination of extremely unhealthy food and no sleep for four days started to give signs that she needed to rest now, or she would simply shut down until her body was better.

Another slam in the door.

"I'm going to break your door, Abby!" Cree kept yelling. The bathroom kept spinning. Numbuh 5 realized she needed to convince her sister to stop for a minute or else she would faint.

"Wait…"

The door would break if the teenager kicked it once more.

"Cree…"

She went for the locker, but it was too late. Her eyes shut down. And suddenly, everything became black.

----

"_Is she going to be okay?"_

"_Don't worry. All she needed was rest and some healthy food."_

"_When will she wake up, doctor?"_

"_In a couple of hours. In the meanwhile, why don't you stay outside? It must be really tiring stand up here all this time."_

"_Fine. Let's go, Cree?"_

"_You go. I will stay here."_

"_Really? Don't you want to go grab an ice cream?"_

"_Thanks, mom. But I'll wait for Abby to wake up."_

"_You know these kids… With all the worrying, and the angst, and the unhealthy food…"_

----

Numbuh 5 opened her eyes slowly. She was in a clear white room. Her arms were strapped in something. She tilted her head to the left and saw a white liquid dripping from a plastic bag. There was a transparent wire connecting her arm to the bag. She realized she was in a hospital.

Abigail turned her head right and saw her sister sleeping next to her in a chair. Her head was going up and down. Numbuh 5 giggled.

"Is this your secret teenager base?"

Cree opened her eyes with the sound of Abby's voice. Her face showed a relived expression for a minute, but then she frowned, looking to the side.

"No, you idiot. That's the hospital. You fainted in the bathroom and I had to carry you all the way over here. Mom and dad were really worried about you, you know?"

"Well, it's not like I wanted to faint either." Answered Abigail. Cree looked at her sister's face. She sighed.

"Can't you at least pretend to be thankful?"

"Well, this was _your _fault, wasn't it?"

And Cree knew it was true. Her sister fainted because of what she did. The two of them always fought over everything, and dangerous fights too. Abby once managed to send her to space. Their home was in a constantly silent war, but nothing like that had ever happened. Cree didn't know her sister was so tired that she would need to go to the hospital if they started fighting.

The teenager had the mission to bring Abby to their base. But even though she couldn't stand her and the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 5 was still her sister. And she was feeling enough guilty as it was.

"Just don't do something stupid like this again, ya heard me?"

Numbuh 5 smirked.

"The only stupid person here is you."

"What?! I, like, saved your _life _you little brat!"

Then Abigail started laughing. She would never admit it, but fighting with Cree was one of the funniest things she could do in the KND. It was immature, but then again, Abigail was a kid.

Cree sighed and held her tongue. Her sister needed to rest for now. So they would make a truce for a while.

"Just… Shut up and go to sleep. Is no fun if I capture you while you're so vulnerable."

But when she turned again Abigail was already asleep. Or so it seemed. Cree allowed herself a soft smile and then walked towards the door.

"Hey, Cree?" The teenager froze and turned around. Numbuh 5 was with her eyes closed, but smiling. "Thanks."

Cree stood there for a second. Then she turned her back to her little sister.

"Shut up."

* * *

**Soo, whatcha think? :D**

**Honestly, for my first fanfiction I didn't think it wasn't that bad.. Meh. ****Maybe Numbuh 5 was a little... OOC... I don't know. What do you guys thought of it? Reviews are highly appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading !**


End file.
